1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing utensil, and in particular to a writing utensil that can be inexpensively manufactured.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional writing utensil, (e.g., a typical mechanical pencil) includes a lead feeding mechanism housed in an external cylinder, a case for holding leads of the lead feeding mechanism extending rearwardly away from the writing tip through the external cylinder, and an eraser receiving section inserted in the rearward portion of the lead holding case which includes an eraser inserted into the receiver.
In addition, a clip is configured as a separate element and is attached to the outside of the external cylinder by pressure, or alternatively, by sandwiching the clip between the external cylinder and a loop-shaped attachment formed at one end of the clip and screwing the loop-shaped attachment to the external cylinder.
A conventional ball point pen includes a refill, a spring, and a refill feeding mechanism, all of which are housed in an external cylinder, and a cap inserted at the rear end of a cam bar constituting the refill feeding mechanism. A clip is attached to the external cylinder in the same manner as for the mechanical pencil.
Such conventional writing utensils have as separate parts, the clip, a part for depressing on the rear end of the writing utensil, and a part for attaching the clip, thereby increasing the number of necessary parts. Furthermore, a large amount of time and labor is required to attach the clip, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.